Vehicle mobility simulators have been used to virtually mimic traffic movement. The simulated movement has been used and analyzed by city planners to predict traffic patterns, to design and build new city roads and other infrastructure required for traffic flow. For example, Simulation of Urban Mobility (SUMO) is an open source simulation package that allows a user to simulate traffic flow in an urban environment such as a large city. A user can manually define the roads and other infrastructure elements for the simulation and manually define all of the vehicles needed for the simulating, starting locations and travel route.
Additionally, vehicle mobility simulators have been used in conjunction with mobile wireless networks for model movement of nodes within the network.